grapenniefandomcom-20200215-history
Ghalox Ghazon
Welcome to Ghalox's description, would you like a hand? ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Small fact & info (Datmepls unclaiming Ghalox to Grape-nnie) Ghalox is an unknown species oc who is a year older than Gottem that got scrapped and abandoned by Datmepls, Grape-nnie asked him if she could own and claim his oc Ghalox and he accepted it and told her to leave him alone.. After a while, she added a reference to Ghalox and claims it as her new character.. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- ''' Appearance As his species are unknown he has 4 some sort of like ears floating beyond the cut circular like cut-4 holes in the edges of his face?? (Nani?) His eyes are pale white ovals, his mouth is some sort of errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr........................ sharp mouth..? Mouth? (Idk) He wears a black cape that matches the whole area of his skin except for his eyes, mouth, and necktie on his cape? He also have sort of floating extra hands while his 2 arms are no where to be found outside of his cape.. Something that looks similar to Gottem's cape are the 2 collar straps besides by his invisible neck? Except they're more larger than Gottem's snap-on neck cape/cloak.. * He doesn't have a neck. * His entire outfit and skin is... Just black and white..? ------------------------------------------------------------------------- Personality * Shy, nervous, and afraid at beginning of relationship, but shows confident side overtime * Sweet * Quiet * avoidant * Warm * Sheepish Weaknesses & soft spots '''(W) S.A.D (Social Anxiety Disorder) (S) hugs 'Strength' semi-weak Relationships & stories Bonnie Guestor - Same place where Gottem meets Bonnie.. Ghalox who once was physical abused by Datmepls who kicked him out of his house, running away from Datmepls's neighborhood with white 3-lined like flowing tears running down his face, he went to the midnight cliff as same area when Bonnie met Gottem in the cliff, sat down behind a tree bark with his knees to his chest as he tilted his head down staring at the silhouette grass, Bonnie encountered him in a fully silhouette figure only revealing one purple exposed eye, with fear he felt alerted and encountered roughly until she bent down on a log handing out a hand for him to grab. Greetings through Deluge Mountain, would you like a hand? the rest of the story is unknown but he felt disbelief for her trust from having flashbacks from Datmepls.. Ghalox's relationship to Bonnie is only begins to start gaining her trust Cwistali Crystals - 'Although Bonnie introduce her to him who felt embarrassed and bashful, Cwistali met him in a nice and kind greeting way, giving him a handshake and a warm welcome without getting into annoyance/trolling mode rarely this time.. But after a while sometimes they would talk or not.. Not a lot of talking though.. But they're in a okay relationship as long he begins to build Cwistali's trust. Cwistali knows that he is highly aware of many new people that he greets.. Cwistali started off to make fun of Ghalox and make him annoyed. Instead of annoyed or angry, he would let tears run down his face while he shivers and sob quietly. Maybe he doesn't understand humor yet or so.. 'Gottem Gollox - Bonnie met Ghalox first, then Gottem. Gottem is Ghalox's brother that were seprated from Datmepls and when Gottem had a mom when he was adopted, they don't remember that time they we're bros on that time from their separation when younger.. They don't seem like brothers because they look different.. But they were both adopted in a daycare together like brothers until Datmepls owned Ghalox as Gottem's mom owned Gottem.. Stormhead64 - Unknown relationship VicgamerX - Unknown relationship [https://grapennie.fandom.com/wiki/Vinrizer Vinrizer]' - Unknown relationship' Blameman45 - There was a drawing reference of Blame who held out a hand for to hand-shake but Ghalox who was afraid to shake back hesitated.. Full information is unknown.. Caku - Unknown relationship We have a gallery for Ghalox Ghazon here! Category:Characters